Where You Belong
by Mithril Lace
Summary: Now, in the silence of his room, his prison, Sabo ached for the noise. He ached for Luffy's whining protests when he realized it was bedtime and not second dinnertime. Ace's teasing, or the way Ace would loudly protest compliments and affection like it fooled anyone into believing he didn't like hearing it. (Modern AU one-shot for Beyond Kailani, co-written with Akatsuki Celeste)


**A/N: This is a JOINT-written modern A/U slice of fluff for Beyond Kailani. For anyone who doesn't know, Akatsuki-Celeste and I have a joint pen name (Synchronized Sinning) where we write small ficlets and tumblr prompts. This is being posted on my account because it's a little more than a prompt drabble, and a stand alone we wrote specifically because we adore Beyond Kailani and we know sometimes the world is being a giant pile of suck and everyone could use some warm and fluffy feelings to help offset that.**

 **This ficlet is inspired by the first chapter of "Clipped Wings", an amazing story written by Beyond Kailani. If you haven't read it, I heavily and aggressively encourage you to go check it out, because it is delightful and will gut-punch you right in the feels.**

 **To Kailani-chan: You are one hell of an inspiration and a friend. I will never stop being grateful I met you and I hope this makes you smile. (And look! I managed to write something somewhat short! It's a gd christmas miracle!)**

* * *

 _Where You Belong_

* * *

Silence had never really bothered Sabo before. In fact, in the years he'd spent growing up on the streets, hiding out in abandoned teardowns and getting into fights with any thug who thought they'd be an easy target, silence had been hard enough to come by that he used to think of it as a treat. A time to reflect on his independence - his plans for a life free from the abuse and tyranny his parents had inflicted upon him. Even after he'd met Ace, once the two of them had started to function as a team, the moments they spent in silence had been comfortable and welcome.

After Luffy had been thrown into the mix, those moments had become few and far between. He'd still managed a few silent retreats, though, usually once Ace and Luffy had gone home for the night.

But then it had gotten colder, and fighting for survival in the streets had started to take a toll. Exhaustion had stolen his ability to enjoy the peace and quiet without drifting off into a restless sleep, and once his brothers had seen the fatigue and stress weighing so heavily on him - once they'd virtually forced him to come live with their foster mother - the silence had vanished completely.

Every day was spent with shouting, laughter, threats that carried an endearing undertone from a woman who had no reason to care about him - threats that, when similarly delivered from his actual parents, had once paralyzed him with fear.

Now, in the silence of his room, his _prison,_ Sabo ached for the noise. He ached for Luffy's whining protests when he realized it was bedtime and not second dinnertime. Ace's teasing, or the way Ace would loudly protest compliments and affection like it fooled anyone into believing he didn't like hearing it. Dadan's shouts for them to behave or do chores. Her claims that she didn't want them around, which were offset by the way she clearly watched out for them and made sure they were cared for.

Even the various random banter of the others who had been there long before the trio had arrived and would stay there long after - strays who had formed their own family of sorts with Dadan as their leader.

Sabo missed _all_ of it. In the wake of such a warm, inviting environment, the silence and isolation forced upon him by his _family_ threatened to suffocate and smother him along with any hopes of freedom or dreams for the future.

He lifted his gaze to the window, where the last rays of sunlight were attempting to filter in through the gaudy lace curtains that adorned every street-facing window in the house. His mother's design, of course - so long as the neighbors found it appealing and _expensive_ looking, his father wouldn't care what she did.

Naturally, his window was the only one with an alarm system and locks on _both_ sides. His door was the only one that locked from the outside with a key. Hell, he was surprised they'd bothered to put him in a furnished room and not the basement. It was almost like they'd decided to treat him like an actual person. A prisoner still - but a person, at least.

At twelve years old, Sabo knew it wouldn't be long before they shipped him off to a private school where escaping would be nigh impossible and the teachers would be strict and harsh, their pockets lined with bribes from his father to make sure Sabo turned out 'respectable'. Someone Outlook could present as his heir. It made Sabo sick to his stomach to know he had to wait six more years before he could legally run away and never look back. There was no way he'd be able to try to emancipate earlier than that - Outlook had too much money, too many powerful connections.

Would his brothers even remember him after six years? Ace, who refused to dwell on the past… and Luffy, who struggled to recall names and faces of the people who weren't in his sight for long periods of time. Would he still have a place with them?

Tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision as he clenched his jaw. He needed to escape somehow. Even if he had to steal, bit by bit, until he had enough to catch a bus, and then break the window with his bare hands. He was positive he could run fast enough, provided he didn't break any bones on the jump from the third story - of course his was the room with no trees or trellis and the paneling offered no traction for him to climb out - and all he had to do was make it out of their grasp one more time. One more escape, a few bus passes or a stowaway on a train…

Anything to get back to his brothers, even if it was just to tell them he'd do his best to stay near them. Anything to evade the poisonous hooks digging into him, weighing him down and threatening to tether him to Outlook permanently.

Because in six years, maybe he'd have attained the legal age and means to break away for good… but Sabo had no idea how much of him would still be _him,_ not when he already felt himself cracking under the pressure.

He wasn't sure where exactly he could go. Dadan's home would be far too obvious. Outlook had found him in that area, and he'd find him there again. But if Sabo could just avoid being seen by someone on Outlook's payroll, could avoid being _recognized…_ it could work. It _had_ to work.

The sudden flickering of light had him jumping, breath catching as the mini chandelier above him buzzed and went dead so that the only light in the room poured in through the filigree of the curtains.

Sabo stared up at the chandelier for a moment, feeling confused and puzzled by the unexpected blackout. There was enough light from outside that he could still see without difficulty, but the chandelier itself was completely dead, and the outage probably went throughout the house. Which was _weird_ , because they lived in the sort of neighborhood where one would never imagine power outages occurring, because how _dare_ the residents be inconvenienced by something like a loss of power?

He sighed - whether or not the power was on made no difference to him. It didn't change _his_ situation at all. Except…

With a sidelong glance at the window, he wondered if he might have been lucky enough that his parents wouldn't have thought to put the alarm system on a separate power source. Chances were that it had some kind of backup power, but _maybe_ he'd get lucky, and the thought never would have occurred to Outlook. It was a risk, a gamble, but his pulse quickened with the thought of having nothing else to lose by trying.

And then he heard the sound of a key in the lock, and his throat tightened as he found his last, faintest hope slip away like it had never been there at all.

The door swung open with more force than necessary to reveal Outlook, his form shrouded in darkness from the hallway. His beady eyes narrowed on Sabo, brief surprise flickering in his expression from the fact that Sabo _hadn't_ been at the window. He stepped into the room, hand palming the top of his cane where an ornate golden handle curved upwards. It was a custom made cane designed to perfectly fit his hand - and it was one that had been used to strike Sabo countless times throughout his childhood.

"It seems the electricity is out," Outlook sniffed with disapproval, moving closer - attempting to back Sabo into the corner to prove he was in control. "Of course I plan to complain to the president of the homeowner's association first thing in the morning," he added as if that news meant anything at all to Sabo. "For now, you are to go to bed without supper."

Sabo's eyes widened, and he shrank back into the corner, his stomach knotting because that was what Outlook _wanted_ and he still couldn't stop himself from doing it. "But… _why?_ " Even as he asked the question he flinched, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Knowing that Outlook didn't need a _reason_ to send him to bed without anything to eat. It was surprise that had caused the words to slip out - he just couldn't see the correlation between a power outage and getting no supper, especially when the only thing he'd done all day was sit in this room and study the only books his father would allow him to have.

Outlook's eyes flashed. He brought the cane up, pushing the rubber end against the wall next to Sabo's face. Deliberately next to the bruise on Sabo's left cheek. The same one his cane had caused the day before. "Because you are still earning your privileges after that stunt you pulled." Of course, Outlook would refer to Sabo running away and remaining gone for _years_ \- living on the streets and struggling to survive - as a _stunt._ "If you speak back to me again, you can skip breakfast as well. Is that what you want?"

Sabo's throat tightened and he shook his head, trying not to react to the pain from the cane pressing up against the bruise. He almost succeeded, save for the reflexive tears burning his eyes from the pressure. "No, sir," he whispered, his mouth dry.

"I'm glad we have an understanding," Outlook said, removing the cane - and knocking the end of it against the bruise in the process, making Sabo flinch again. "I'm glad you've started to remember your manners. Here I'd thought those filthy thugs had instilled far more bad behaviors in you."

He headed back for the door - and while he didn't turn to look at Sabo again, the unspoken threat of his visit had been clear. If Sabo tried to run, Outlook intended to catch him, and the punishment would be _severe._

 _S_ abo stared after Outlook as he left the room, the door firmly shutting behind him. He heard the sound of the key turning in the lock again, the scraping loudly in the silence. He slid down the wall until he was crouched on the floor, then drew his legs up to chest and lowered his head onto his knees.

Six years. Just… six years, that's all he had to endure, and then he could leave and never come back. Once he was eighteen, Outlook would never be able to touch him again.

 _Unless he breaks you first_ , whispered the cruel voice in the back of his mind.

"No," Sabo whispered into his knees. "No, I won't let him. I _won't._ " Ace and Luffy were _waiting_ for him!

The silence was his only answer, his only _reminder_ that Ace and Luffy were completely out of his reach.

At some point, Sabo became aware that the room had been gradually getting darker, and as he lifted his head from his knees and stared into what was now a nearly pitch black room, he realized that he must have been sitting like that for _hours_. His stomach gave a low growl, a reminder of the meal that had been withheld from him, but he was no stranger to the sensation. He could survive one missed meal - no, the part that made him shiver was how time had passed without his awareness. It was like an omen to what his life was going to be like in this house - just time passing, one day bleeding into another without change. Without him really _existing._

A sudden thud at the window interrupted any further thoughts. While it was too dark to see the cause, a second thud indicated _something_ abnormal. Sabo's attention snapped to the window and he immediately scrambled to his feet, suddenly on high alert. On the streets he'd had to keep aware of _everything -_ even when he'd been trying to sleep, he'd needed to stay on alert. Six months living with Dadan and nearly a month back with his parents weren't enough to erase years of self-preservation and instinct.

He stared at the window, bracing himself and wishing he had something, _anything_ that could be used as a weapon. Even a good old-fashioned _pipe_ would have been better than nothing at all - and then the window creaked in protest, straining against the locks. The creaking stopped, replaced by quiet _tapping._ As if someone was trying to get in. The taps were quick and sharp, in sets of three. The same kind _Ace_ had used when trying to gain access into whatever hole in the wall Sabo had turned into his living space over the years.

Sabo drew in a sharp breath, and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat as he stood there, dumbfounded and disbelieving. It couldn't be possible - Ace was all the way on the other side of the _country_ , and how could he have known where they'd moved to in the first place? But no one else would have known _exactly_ how those taps went, and Sabo could recognize them without a second thought. But still… It wasn't _possible._

Even though it was impossible, Sabo still found himself crossing the room, moving to the window. He hesitated briefly, thinking about the alarms - but Outlook wouldn't have come up to check on him unless he'd thought the alarms weren't working, and the power was _still out_ , and even before he made the conscious decision he was already reaching out to undo the latches from the inside, fingers trembling as he did so. It wasn't possible, but he had to _know._

As soon as the latches had been undone - on _both sides_ \- the window was forced open. Ace's foot found the windowsill and he nearly fell in with a grunt, clutching a large bundle of sturdy looking rope. "Jeez!" he hissed, keeping his voice low and setting the rest of the rope - a good twenty feet, coiled and obviously heavy - on the floor. "Are you trying to kill me? Do you have any idea how hard it is to knock on a window and hold onto this rope without slipping? You're lucky Luffy didn't come to the house!"

Sabo stood there, staring at the dark-haired boy in front of him, the familiar freckles visible in the moonlight that flooded in through the open window, and his words barely registered. He heard Ace's voice - but his mind could not get beyond the shocking fact that _Ace was in front of him._ Cranky, a little sweaty, and wearing dark colors, but truly _there._

"...Ace?" Sabo whispered, as if afraid that by acknowledging his presence, he'd suddenly wake up in the corner and find this all to be a dream. A cruel dream he'd had many times before.

"What," Ace leaned back against the window, confident now that both feet were on solid ground. He flashed a cocky grin. "You didn't think we were _leaving_ you here, did you?"

Tears welled up in Sabo's eyes, and without warning he launched himself at Ace, throwing his arms around his brother and pressing his face into Ace's neck and shoulder. "Ace," he whispered fiercely, gripping him tightly. " _Ace._ "

"H-hey," Ace stumbled briefly, tensing in worry that someone might have heard - but the tension drained away when he felt Sabo's shoulders _shaking._ "Sabo… are you _okay?"_ He brought his arms up to hug Sabo back, maybe a little tighter than he'd originally intended. "Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they?"

"...No," Sabo said, not lifting his face. In the moonlight Ace would be able to see the bruise, and he didn't want to admit that he'd let Outlook hit him and hadn't tried to fight back. He'd always been a fighter on the streets, but… Outlook had all the power. He always had.

"Liar," Ace mumbled, tightening his arms briefly. "Let's get the hell out of here, Sabo. Are you packed?"

At Ace's words, Sabo did pull back, staring at him without comprehension. And then it dawned on him - Ace thought he'd been _waiting_ for them. He was expecting Sabo to have his belongings together, to be ready to go as soon as they got there. Ace and Luffy… they had _never_ given up on Sabo. He still didn't know how they'd found him, or how they'd gotten there, but they hadn't given up on him. Whereas he'd practically resigned himself to waiting out the six years until he was eighteen, they'd decided to take matters into their own hands.

He swallowed hard, and then grinned, hoping that the darkness masked the tears in his eyes. "There's nothing to pack," he said. "I don't need anything from this place."

"Damn straight," Ace grinned down at him, then let go so he could lean down and pick up the rope. "We better hurry. I have no idea how long Dadan can keep Luffy from charging over here."

He carefully lowered the rope back out the window. "You go first."

"Dadan's here, too?" Sabo asked with wide eyes.

"You think I have any clue how to disable a power grid? In a neighborhood this big?" Ace snorted.

Sabo grinned broadly. "That was _planned?"_ For a moment he looked like he wanted to tackle Ace again. Instead, he scrambled up onto the windowsill, grabbing onto the rope and testing its weight. Then he paused and looked at Ace. "Maybe _you_ should go first." He had the sudden fear of Outlook storming through the door and grabbing Ace after Sabo had gone down, and Sabo wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

"Sabo," Ace stepped closer and place a hand on his arm. "I'm not leaving until you do, so if you want me to get out of this room, it's going to be _following_ you. The more time you spend arguing with me, the higher the chances are we get caught. _Move."_

Sabo's eyes widened, and he found that he didn't need any more urging than that. Gripping the rope, he quickly began the climb down, using the wall as leverage as he had learned to do during those moments when the best escape routes had been going _down_ or _up_. It was amazing how many street thugs never thought to look anywhere but in front of them when they were chasing down someone - the first rule of the streets that was good hiding places could be _anywhere_ if you just looked.

The moment his feet touched the ground he tugged on the rope, signalling Ace that he was down and that his brother could follow.

Ace was slower in his descent. It was a calm night, but a cold one - and even though Ace was dressed in dark colors and camouflage like he'd taken precautions for such a situation, he was still shivering. His hands were red when he finally touched down, but he shook it off and grabbed Sabo's arm, yanking him closer to the perfectly trimmed shrubs lining the yard. "We were in the bushes across the street," he admitted quietly. "These are the dumbest plants ever but they make a good hiding spot."

Sabo gave a quiet laugh. "These plants are supposed to be the 'height of fashion'," he said, briefly affecting a haughty tone like the one his mother permanently used. "But you're right, they're _ridiculous_. Did you see the ones that look like animals?" He could hear the nervous note in his tone, the one that was making him ramble a little, but he couldn't do anything about it. He could hardly believe he was actually doing this - and if he'd understood everything Ace had said right, Dadan and Luffy were waiting for them nearby.

"Dadan said they were called topiaries. Luffy thought she said 'tote of berries' and ate a giant chunk off an elephant-shaped one," Ace commented, tugging him along and doing his best to stay low. He'd spent the last several hours on the roof waiting for the sun to set, and now that they were on the ground level, he was on high alert. The master bedroom's window faced the expansive yard, and there was enough moonlight that moving at the wrong time would tip them off if they came to the window.

Every so often, the curtains would shift just a little and Ace would tense, pushing Sabo behind him and partially into the blue of Sabo's outfit stood out in the moonlight, and Ace could only hope it would remain hidden behind them. This only happened a few times before they were nearing the end of the driveway, and once they crossed the street, Ace knew he'd be able to relax a little.

The closer they drew to the end of the driveway the more Sabo's heart began to pound. He kept waiting for a door to open behind them, or a window, and to hear Outlook shouting after them. But it never happened. And then they were at the end of the driveway, and at last, Sabo began to let himself hope that he was _finally_ well and truly _free_.

Ace held Sabo back for one long moment that seemed to stretch on endlessly until he deemed it safe, tugging him across the street and darting into a perfectly sculpted bush. The twigs and cuttings scraped against their bare skin, but before either one of them had a chance to get reoriented, the wind was knocked out of Sabo as the full force of Luffy's tackle took him to the ground.

"Oi!" Dadan grunted, her voice hushed. "Keep it down until we get in the car, you damn brats!"

Sabo heard Dadan, but he was too overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of Luffy to pay her words much heed. Tears welled up in this eyes and he wrapped his arms around his little brother, clutching him tight. "Luffy," he whispered.

"I helped!" Luffy insisted, pushing his face against Sabo's shoulder and nuzzling, hard. "I helped rescue you! It wasn't just Ace! Me and Dadan helped, so you know we want you back, too!"

"Oi," Dadan grunted again, softer this time.

"He knows you wanted him back, idiot," Ace chided. "He's our brother."

"Y-yeah," Luffy agreed, his shoulders shaking. He was so happy he felt like he might burst - but he knew he shouldn't, because that would draw attention, and both Ace and Dadan had told him _not_ to draw attention.

Sabo hugged Luffy tighter, his heart filling with inexplicable joy. Earlier that day he'd worried that his brothers would forget him, that there wouldn't be a place with them anymore. Now he felt like a fool. An ashamed fool on top of it, because he'd _given u_ p. He'd told himself he couldn't do anything until he was eighteen, and his brothers had barely waited a month. They'd probably tried to find him _earlier -_ and he still had no idea how they'd found him _now._

He swallowed the lump in his throat and loosened his grip on Luffy, though he couldn't sit up until Luffy moved. "We should get out of here," he said. "Someone might notice us still."

Luffy nodded, reluctantly pulling back so Sabo could get up. He latched onto Sabo's shirt as soon as they were standing again, attempting to keep his head low even though when he stood at his full height, he was too short to be seen. They stealthily made their way down the street, picking up the pace once Outlook's home began to fade from view.

As soon as the car came into view, they all started running, as if rushing to that final step to ensure they were safe - and then Dadan was speeding away with the boys buckled into the back. Luffy wound up in the middle, twisted so he could wrap both arms around Sabo and cling to him, while Ace watched from Luffy's other side.

His gray eyes were focused on Sabo's cheek. The darkened bruise was glaringly obvious inside the car, and the look in Ace's eyes could only be described as dangerous. It was only due to the speed at which Dadan was driving - possibly because she'd anticipated Ace's mood - and the fact that he didn't want to let his brothers out of his sight that he didn't turn right around to make Outlook pay for hurting Sabo.

"Isn't that uncomfortable, Luffy?" Sabo asked with a smile. Now that they were in the car he could feel himself slowly start to relax. He brought up a hand to pet Luffy's hair when he heard the muffled 'comfy' from Luffy, and then glanced up, looking over Luffy's head to meet Ace's eyes. He froze at the look on Ace's face, and then his heart ached, warmth spreading through his entire body from the force of Ace's emotion.

"I'm okay, Ace," Sabo murmured. "Really."

Ace's gaze didn't waver. "You will be," he corrected. "Once we get you home."

Sabo started to smile - and then that smile froze, his eyes widening as Ace's words sank in. "Home?" he repeated. As quickly as the warmth had flooded through him, it was replaced by a cold, stabbing fear.

"Home," Luffy answered, voice still muffled by Sabo's shoulder.

"Yes, home," Ace echoed. "With us, where you belong." Something flickered in his eyes. "Isn't that where you _want_ to be…?"

"I…" Sabo bit his lip. Of course he _wanted_ to, but… "They're going to figure out that I'm gone soon. And they're going to come after me. They're probably figure that I escaped on my own, but they'll think I'm heading back to you. It'll probably be the first place they look." Tears stung his eyes. "Outlook has a lot of influence… he could come after all of you, and I don't want that!"

"Let him!" Ace practically snarled. "He can't take you away from us again! And if he tries, I'll k-"

"Ace," Dadan snapped, interrupting. "Don't go trying to talk like an adult when you're still a little kid. Sabo's right. If we take him back there, they'll just come take him away again."

Luffy's lower lip quivered. He twisted to look at Dadan, who had two cigarettes clenched in her teeth while she drove. "But we can't split up! We're brothers!"

"If Sabo's not going home with us, neither am I," Ace swore.

"Pipe down," Dadan glanced back in the rearview mirror, then looked to the road again. "We're going back together. I didn't bust my ass kidnapping the brat just to send him on his way."

Sabo looked at Dadan, his eyes wide with panic. "Dadan, I'm _serious!_ If he finds out you had anything to do with my escape, he might… he might even find a way to make someone take Luffy and Ace away!" The thought made his stomach turn and his throat tighten. He didn't want to be responsible for that, but he didn't doubt Outlook would do it in a heartbeat if he thought it would get him what he wanted.

Dadan looked into the rearview mirror again, and her gaze was sharp - _serious._ "Listen here, brat. Don't underestimate me. I didn't ask to be responsible for you three, but I _am."_

Ace's gaze was unreadable as the argument reached a brief stalemate, but after a moment he looked back at Sabo. "He can't take us away from Dadan," he argued. "Jiji would step in." His eyes slowly widened and he turned to look at Dadan. "Wait a minute…"

She snorted, eyes on the road.

Sabo stared at them, and finally looked at Ace in confusion. "I don't understand," he said. "What would Garp be able to do?" The situation involving Ace and Luffy's grandfather had always puzzled him a little. He was clearly involved in their lives, but he'd also given custody of them to Dadan. He also knew he was only Luffy's grandfather biologically, so he didn't actually know how Ace fit into all of it. Whatever the case was, though, he was pretty sure Outlook could do a lot to mess it all up if he got his hands involved.

Ace slowly looked back at Sabo. "He works for the government, Sabo. Like… the kind that kills and makes people disappear."

"Oh, don't go spouting nonsense for Luffy to latch onto," Dadan huffed. "The old bastard's just a washed up FBI agent, but he has connections. I called him and told him if he wanted me watching his stupid brats, he'd better make sure I had _all_ of them."

"You mean…" Ace trailed off, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I mean you're done worrying about that bully," Dadan snapped. "Now stop bugging me while I'm driving!"

Sabo blinked slowly as he processed the information, his mouth hanging open slightly. He could feel that little spark of hope rising up within him again now, and this time he didn't push it away. "Then I can… I really can stay?" he whispered. "They won't find me again?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Dadan asked in a warning tone.

"Sabo is staying," Luffy added firmly, pressing his face against Sabo's shoulder, where he'd decided it belonged.

"I don't know all the details," Ace mumbled, meeting Sabo's gaze. "But if Dadan and Jiji are gonna make it happen, I trust them. I mean, Jiji's probably the one who found out where you were, and Dadan took us to find you, so…" he shifted closer and reached across Luffy to grab Sabo's hand. "So stop worrying. You're _home_ now."

Sabo swallowed hard, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He squeezed Ace's hand back, and then gripped it tightly so that Ace couldn't pull it away. "I'm home," he repeated with wonder. And then, as a grin spread across his face, he said it again with more conviction. "I'm _home_."

Ace grinned back, but he looked away before Sabo could see the tears burning his own eyes. He didn't want anyone calling attention to it. Still, he didn't let go of Sabo's hand.

"I missed you, Sabo," Luffy murmured, adrenaline wearing off now that he had real confirmation Sabo was staying with them. He looked sleepy and drained. "You're not allowed to go away like that again. I said so."

Sabo let out a soft laugh, smiling affectionately down at Luffy. He used his free hand to ruffle Luffy's hair. "Don't worry, Luffy," he said softly. "I'm not going _anywhere_ this time. I promise."

"Good," Luffy said with a nod, curling up against him and drooping. He was asleep within seconds, already starting to drool on Sabo's shoulder as the seatbelt kept him from completely falling across Sabo's lap.

"He barely slept last night," Ace explained, eyes downcast. "He's been full of adrenaline ever since we started heading this way to find you, and I think last night he realized we'd be finding you _today…_ so he's all out of energy."

"Well, he can get all the rest he needs now," Sabo said softly. "I don't even mind if he uses me as a pillow." He fell quiet for several moments, his grip still firm on Ace's hand, before finally speaking again. "Part of me still feels like this isn't… real."

"Well it is," Ace practically snapped. He cringed, shoulders scrunching a little. He didn't apologize, though - he knew Sabo wouldn't hold it against him, would understand he hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Sabo _always_ seemed to know his moods, sometimes better than he did. "I just mean it _is_ real."

Sabo looked over at Ace, his expression searching and a touch uncertain. He knew Ace wasn't _angry,_ but he clearly wasn't _okay._ "Is something bothering you?" he asked. "Are you upset with me, Ace?"

"What? No!" Ace's head jerked up and he stared at Sabo. "I mean, not…" he trailed off with a frustrated sound, then bowed his head. His grip tightened on Sabo's hand. "I've just never seen you like this," he admitted quietly. "I don't like it."

Instead of making sense of the situation, Ace's response only confused Sabo further. "Like 'this'?" he repeated. "I don't understand - like what?" He had the sudden worry that he'd somehow changed in the past month, that he was no longer the same Sabo that he'd been before. A month didn't seem that long in the grand scheme of things, but Sabo had spent that month miserable and struggling not to cower under his biological parents' abuse.

"I know it's not your fault. It's that bastard who took you away - he's the reason you're acting like this, I just-" Ace cut off with a frustrated sound, covering his eyes with his free hand. "You and Luffy are usually the ones who convince _me_ I belong," he said in a quiet, strained voice. "But when I saw you today, it's like you didn't expect us to do whatever it took to bring you home and _keep_ you with us. And then you kept worrying about Outlook like you're still scared of him and I _hate_ that you're scared of him and I can't do anything about it - and just now, you said this didn't feel _real._ I'm not good at reassuring you, or anyone…" his shoulders started to shake.

Sabo bit his lip; he couldn't deny that Ace was right, that he _was_ scared of Outlook. But the rest of it… "I said it didn't feel real because of how many times I dreamed about something like this, and then kept waking up to find out it had _only_ been a dream. But I know it isn't. I'm really here, with you and Luffy and Dadan. I'm really going home." He looked at Ace, his eyes full of emotion. "You _really_ came for me. You don't have to reassure me more than that, Ace."

Ace stilled. His eyes widened beneath his hand and he lifted his head to look at Sabo through his bangs, desperately searching his expression for any sign that Sabo might be lying to make him feel better. When he saw the sincerity and emotion reflected back in Sabo's eyes, he swallowed. He didn't say anything in response, shifting closer and squishing Luffy a little closer to Sabo. Luffy offered absolutely no protest, chewing on Sabo's shirt and attempting to flop closer - restrained only by his seatbelt - so Ace could lean his head against Sabo's.

Sabo smiled, letting his own head lean against Ace's in return. He'd missed this - missed _Ace_. He'd missed Luffy, too, but Ace had been part of his life for longer than their little brother had, and the familiarity of his presence set him completely at ease. On his loneliest days, he'd struggled not to think about them because their absence had been a constant ache in his heart. Thinking of Luffy had hurt because Luffy was their little brother, the one who _needed them,_ but Ace had been his first real friend. He'd worried more for Ace than Luffy because he'd always known Ace would step up and take care of their little brother. He hadn't known if Ace would ever have anyone to confide in or rely on.

Ace and Luffy were his family in a way that his parents never had been, and he never wanted to lose them again.

After a few comfortable moments of silence, interrupted only by the occasional car headed in the opposite direction, Ace spoke again in a soft, teasing voice."By the way, you owe me for watching Luffy on my own this last month. You spoiled him and he expected me to spoil him as a result. That's your fault."

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "And _did_ you spoil him?" he asked with amusement.

"Shut up, Sabo."

Sabo's grin grew wider. "You _did_ spoil him," he said triumphantly. "And you can't say _that's_ my fault. You _chose_ to do it."

Ace grumbled and let go of Sabo's hand so he could shift his position, but he reached out with his other hand before Sabo could think about pulling away. With his arm now around Luffy, Ace closed his eyes and let his head slip down to rest on Sabo's shoulder.

Sabo had no objections - he didn't mind if both of his brothers wanted to fall asleep on him. It brought back _good_ memories, and they weren't memories that he had to shy away from anymore. He wouldn't remember them with the longing of someone who believed he would never get to have them again. He couldn't deny still being afraid of Outlook, but if his father ever somehow found him again, Sabo knew that he'd be able to stand up to him. He wouldn't have to do it alone.

As Ace drifted off to sleep, the hum of the car's heater drowning out Luffy's soft snores and the sound of Ace's steady breathing, the sound of something else entirely added into the mix. Sniffles - slightly choked and trying to be discreet.

In the front seat, Dadan gripped the steering wheel tight, her shoulders scrunched as she tried to control the steady stream of tears. The cigarette she still had in her mouth was being flattened by her teeth as she clenched her jaw to keep from bursting into sappy, emotional sobs.

Sabo's gaze flickered forward, and he smiled when he realized he had a perfect view of Dadan in the rearview mirror. "Are you okay, Dadan?" he asked, keeping his tone completely innocent.

"Shut up!" Dadan snapped, her voice nearly waking both Ace and Luffy. "You damn brat! Who asked you?! Go to sleep!" She reached up with one hand, practically punching the mirror so it angled upwards and kept her expression - her open, _obvious_ love for her boys - as hidden as it could be.

Sabo just grinned, although he managed to refrain from laughing again. As far as he was concerned, Dadan was absolutely his mother in _every_ way that counted, and he'd missed her more than he'd let himself admit. Suddenly feeling a wave of warmth and contentment slide over him, and with Dadan's constant sniffles in the background, Sabo finally let himself close his eyes and snuggle up to his brothers. He fit against them as if the three of them were just _meant_ to be that way. He had nothing to worry about anymore - when he woke up, they'd still be there.

And he would never let them go again.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you all got cavities from the excessive amount of fluff.


End file.
